A CRME Christmas Tale
by Wolfe Mollenkopf
Summary: The bad guys of RWBY all have different views on Christmas


Hello, Wolfe here and apologies if this isn't good, first time writing these characters. Anyways, this is my gift for the RWBY Secret Santa 2014 thing that went on at tumblr. I thought, since the person who I was suppose to give this to fell off the face of the Earth (ie. deleted her blog), no problems will be have by posting it here too. So yeah, 4 day late Christmas story coming at you right now~

Wolfe signing off.

* * *

Neo sits in the corner of a darken room of an abandoned factory right next to [REDACTED], spinning her parasol around her index finger with her legs crossed and a grimace present on her face. Outside the room's sole window you can see… not a lot if she could be honest. The snow pouring out from the sky pretty much destroys the possibility of seeing anything through it. Nobody seems to mind that though, and the reason why is the explanation for her current facial expression.

'_It's that time of the year again.'_ She thinks to herself.

Christmas…

'_Bah Humbug.'_

Neo hated this time of year. She hated everything about it. The consumerism, the false smiles people put on around those who if it was any other time of the year they would wear the same look she's currently styling, the god-awful songs and carols, the cheesy and most shitty movies (Die Hard is the _only_ exception), the blatant disregard of _every other December-based holiday ever_, and just… all of it. She hated all of it.

Luckily for her, it isn't technically Christmas yet. It's Christmas _Eve._ Christmas Eve. Christmas is so overhyped that the day before the accursed holiday is a holiday on its own. How fucking insane. You never hear people talk about what plans they have for Thanksgiving Eve. Nobody is having St. Patrick's Day Eve parties. They are no TV show marathons going on for Labor Day Eve. Why is that? Because that would be fucking _stupid_, that's why.

Yet here we are, Christmas Eve. People are partying, friends are making plans, and channels are hosting marathons, and so on. She scans the room again with a glare. Mercury lies down on a couch, flipping through the channels idly as Adam leans against the wall and stares out at the window with his arms crossed. As for Cinder and Roman, they both went down to Junior's bar to scheme most likely. This made Neo feel a little bit less annoyed. Luckily for her, it seems most of them don't have that holly jolly Christmas spirit.

"Oh, have a holly jolly Christmas~! It's the best time of the year~!" Emerald sings out loudly to the room out of nowhere, placing ointments on the tree standing in the corner of the room.

This causes Neo to flinch and lose her parasol as it is flung across the room and onto the floor.

Unluckily of her, it seems _only _most of them don't have that holly jolly Christmas spirit and not all of them. She glares at the green-haired girl, who doesn't notice due to her focusing all of her attention to decorating the tree as she continues to sing along and dance to the tone in her head, hips swaying from side to side. Neo sighs as she covers her face in her hands, using the nubs of her fingertips to massage her forehead.

'_Don't do anything to cause problems Neopolitan, now isn't the time for in-fighting_.' She tells herself.

As she continues her singing, Adam shows that he doesn't have any issues with doing just that.

"Please, for the love of Oum, shut your mouth you little girl." He grumbled out through gritted teeth.

"I shan't, it's Christmas." Emerald tells him, stopping her designing to confront the White Fang leader.

"Oh yes, Christmas. The human holiday where the overlords of their filthy society trick them to want pointless material possessions to the point of borderline obsession and beyond said line so they can steal their money for their own personal gain." Adam said bluntly.

'_At least he gets it.'_ Neo thought to herself, watching them argue because there isn't anything else to do. It seems Mercury joins in with her as he turns off the TV and sits up to watch this show.

"You're only saying that because Santa most likely gave you coal every year." She responds to him, placing her hand on her hip and smirking.

Now if Adam did get coal from old Saint Nick and had said coal in his hands, they would turn to diamond in a few days from how tightly he is balling them into fists. He's most likely holding himself back because he doesn't want to escalate this to the point of no return. Not that he had anything to worry about, since Neo is positive that if it would go that far he would kill her quite easily. However, she doesn't think that Cinder would like that he killed one of her two main lackeys. Speaking of Cinder, she wonders what her and Roman are doing down at Junior's.

"Maybe you should stop annoying the feared leader of a terrorist group, for your sake." Mercury advised her.

"Aww, you two are no fun." She pouted, crossing her arms. "I bet Neo understands me better on this, don't you Neo?" she asked as she turns to face her. Neo stares back as her, shaking her head.

"…I think that is a yes!" she exclaims. Neo sighs heavily as she gets up from out of her seat and walks over to her parasol which was still on the ground. Clearly, nobody was going to pick it up for you out of the goodness in their heart. As she picks it up, she decides to head out of the room and try to sleep away the left of Christmas Eve and hopefully Christmas itself.

* * *

As Neo sleeps soundly in her bed, Emerald makes her way down the hall sneakily. In her hands is a small, wrapped up box with a multiple colored bow. The colors of said bow are pink, white, and a chocolaty brown, the same colored scheme as a certain mute member of her Mistress's team. Her plan was simple. She knows that Mercury hates the holiday, Adam hates everything mostly, and that Roman and Cinder will likely be… recovering from last night during most of Christmas in their own rooms. So, that only leaves Neo to celebrate the holiday with. Surely, she wouldn't mind at all. Surely.

As she slowly opens the door to her room, she gets ready to place the present right next to her bed. As she gets closer to the bed, she starts noticing a sound in the room. It's a very unnatural sound as well. It isn't anything from outside, since the room is in the near-center location of the factory. It isn't from outside the hall, since she was the only one out there. It kinda sounds like a scratchy sound. Kinda like a…

Her train of thought stopped as she feels something bump against her skin. After looking down at the ground, she sees like it is a paper airplane…? What? After picking it up, she straightens up the piece of paper to see a note on it. She reads the message.

_What are you doing in here?_

She quickly turns to face the direction of the paper, which was towards Neo's bed, to find her standing up from said bed, looking at her with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. Emerald doesn't pay attention to the eyebrow however; she was more focused on her attire… or lack thereof. A blush quickly formed on her cheeks as Neo waits for a reply. Neo continues to look at her, wondering why she isn't answering her, before looking down at her body and figuring out why. She then looks back at her with an irritated expression on her face, pointing at her body and before signing to her.

_Seriously? This is an issue?_

Emerald still doesn't answer, but judging by how she turned her head away that that most likely means 'yes'. Sighing, Neo walks over to her bed and uses her blanket to cover herself up. After covering up, she sits back on the bed and tosses a pillow at her to let her know that she is decent. After noticing Emerald looking over to see that to be the case, Neo starts to sign to her again.

_Why are you in here?_

"Um, first off, sorry about trying to sneak in here. I didn't want to wake you up." Emerald says first before answering, to which Neo quickly replied.

_You failed._

"I-I know, and I'm sorry again. Anyways, why I am here… Well, I thought since it is Christmas…" Neo groans at the mentioning of the word. "…that I should leave your gift next to your bed."

Neo eyes widen at that and changes colors to a lighter hue of her normal two eye colors. After not responding for a few seconds, from shock mostly, she signs to her slowly.

_A gift… for me?_

"Yeah, a gift for you. It's Christmas after all." She explained.

…_and what is the gift?_

Grabbing the box she sat down before she picked up the paper, she walks over to Neo and hands her the box. Neo stares at the box for a couple of seconds. Clearly, the gift had some thought put into it. Even the bow matches her hair and eyes. She seems to be one of those people who make a big deal about Christmas after all. After looking at it some more, she slowly starts to remove the bow before removing the wrapping paper as she looks at the wooden box. After looking for some kind of note and not finding one, she opens the box. Inside the box was a necklace, but not just any necklace. The cylinder-shaped beads seem to be made of emeralds. Not just those fake ones either, but actual real emeralds. Looking up at Emerald, she sets the box aside to sign.

_How did you get this? Are those real?_

She nods her head. "Yes, they are real. And I brought them with the money Cinder's been paying me for this job."

Now that surprised Neo. She thought she might have robbed a museum or a jewelry store. She didn't think she would have spent money on something this expensive for her.

"S-sorry if you don't like it. I didn't really know what to get you since you don't talk much, or at all, b-but that's not your fault. However, I did noticed your set of necklaces and I thought maybe tha-" Emerald suddenly stops as she feels Neo's finger press up against her lips. As she was rambling off, she didn't notice Neo standing up, walking over, and getting on her toes to silence her with her finger. After she stopped talking, she removes the finger and signs to her with a genuine smile on her face.

_I love it, thank you._

"Um, y-your welcome… Uh, Neo… And blanket kind of…" she stopped again as she pointed back at the bed, blushing furiously.

Neo turns around to notice that when she got up, the blanket didn't come with it, which means that she is naked. Again. She sighs again before getting back to the bed. As she walks away, Emerald speaks up again.

"Well, I'm glad you liked your gift. I will just be heading off to my room now. Thanks for not hurting for seeing you… like this." She stated as she awkwardly removes herself from the room. As she closes the door, she looks at her new necklace and thinks to herself.

_Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all._


End file.
